Another Adventure: Noah Jackson and the Reenactment
by Nefelibata-ri
Summary: "My name is Noah Jackson. I'm twelve years old and until a few months ago, I was living an ordinary life. I had an ordinary private school to attend to, a normal home tucked into the suburbs of upstate New York, and a completely normal family. Well, at least I thought that my family was normal." Read everything. In need of OCs.


**Summary:** Noah Jackson doesn't nearly live up to expectations, being the son of the legendary Percy and Annabeth Jackson. He's extremely scrawny, bearing almost no talent and is superbly idiotic when it comes to subjects as combat and weapons. He's strange, as any would see. Noah has never shown an interest in Greek Mythology, let alone see the use of learning the subject. That is, before he'd been sucked into the world of his least favorite school subject. After the darkness makes a sudden return, he and two demigods are forced to go on an adventure that will test friendships, relationships and the light itself.

**Alternative summary**: With him having no say, Noah's been falsely accused of actually being capable to _steal_ the The Helm of Darkness from his granduncle, even when he has absolutely no knowledge of it even existing. Can you sense the _déjà vu_? To make the stressful situation even worse, a satyr kidnaps the poor boy as he was, ahem, occupying a restroom stall! To make the situation even more stressful, Noah barely even possesses the ability to see through the mist, being practically a mere mortal. Bewildered and immensely irritated, Noah Jackson is thrown into situations in which he's forced to question his own sanity. What're the Fates planning this time?

**A/N**: Hey guys! Nefelibata-ri here with a brand new PJO story! This is also my _first_ PJO story! I hope that you will all enjoy this fanfiction, and please take note that I haven't read or even watched PJO in a rather _long_ time, since HoO was released of course. So, I've most likely forgotten how to spell some names and words, but please forgive me if I do! This story in particular has a rather long summary, but make sure to take in _all _of the information; for it is very important for you to realize and comprehend the problem. Constructive criticism is allowed, flames aren't.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own PJO. Rick Riordan does, and if I ever even managed to own the saga for even a second, the succession of the series would've had gone downhill millenniums ago.

**Important: **This story is based on the future generation, about Percy and Annabeth's twelve-year-old son and his potential adventures. I also need a beta reader.. The information on the syoc is at the bottom of this prologue. Oh, and I don't give a shit about warnings of going against guidelines and rules, because frankly, no one cares; seeing as people only continue to post syoc instead of ceasing to so. I will except most entrees, and attempt to squeeze in others.

**Warning: **Bad language and sexual preferences. I have also not been into PJO much like I've been in the past, so please forgive me if I use wrong information or spell something wrong. I'm just letting everything flow with ideas, I don't have a plot and I _absolutely_ do not know where I'm going to take this story. Also a bit Mary Sue and cliché, brace yourselves. (More will be added later on.)

* * *

**`( i get kidnapped in the restroom ) - prologue**

_"An adventure without taking risks is just Disneyland." - Anonymous._

See, I didn't want to be the son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

If you're reading this and thinking that none of it's ever even happened, that it's just fiction- then I envy you more than anything else in the world. Go on thinking that everything you see here is a lie, I don't mind. I don't care if you do, honestly. Just try to live your life as normal and as Mary Sue as humanly possible, got it?

Believe me, you wouldn't ever want to be in my place. Who knew that even being a child of a demigod could be as dangerous as being a demigod itself?

I did. My name is Noah Jackson.

I'm twelve years old and until a few months ago, I was living an ordinary life. I had an ordinary private school to attend to, a normal home tucked into the suburbs of upstate New York, and a completely normal family. Well, at least I _thought _that my family was normal.

Currently, I was strapped to the back of my seat in the family car, cautiously examining my parents as I quickly took notice of their strange aura. They kept muttering to each other, glancing at me every now and then, and then returning to their whispers. My dad sat with his hands on the wheel, though the engine hadn't even been started. My mom sat beside him in the passenger seat, fingering her side as if there was something supposedly strapped to her leg.

I clicked my tongue, beginning to grow irritated. We've been parked at the same exact location for the last one, two hours since I've returned from school. I was starving, and my parents haven't seem to notice. "Dad, Mom, why aren't we driving?"

The questioned victims abruptly paused their potential ongoing conversation to avert their attention onto me. My mother quickly retorted to my question with a short lecture. "Don't interrupt a conversation without first excusing yourself, Noah."

"Yeah, like _everyone_ does that nowadays." I muttered to myself sarcastically. Apparently, though, my dad had heard the mutter and accidentally released a snicker before quickly covering his mouth with a hand. Mom glared at him through the corner of her eye, immediately having him apologize to her in a heartbeat.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. Dad looked to me again, and then down at my stomach. It growled furiously, making him shudder with laughter. "Through my awesome dad senses, I would say that you're hungry?"

My jaw fell slack and I rolled my eyes, replying to him with as much sarcasm as I could muster at the current moment. "Naw, dad. I'm completely full, as you can tell. Seems to me that your 'dad senses' weren't all that you thought they were."

My mom laughed at the sight of my father flustering crimson with embarrassment. "You have as much sarcasm as your father has."

"'Kay, I get it." I mumbled. "Like father, like son and all that 'memories' crap. Now can we get going? I'm starving, and I don't think I have much time left. I'm dying here. You won't be good parents if you let me die of hunger, now would you?"

My dad chuckled, digging his hand into his pockets for the car keys. When he finally grabbed hold of the keys, he inserted it into the socket beside the wheel, starting the engine. He looked at me through the mirror atop, his facial expression questioning. "Where to?"

"KFC, I'm in the mood for bucket-loads fried chicken."

"Right, KFC it is."

And we took off.

* * *

During the brief ride, we had advanced onto a bridge in which gave us a vast view of the large, un-damaged forest nearby. As we drove past a clearing edged with the bay, I watched curiously as both of my parents grinned and pointed at a pack of wild horses galloping across the landscape. They had small talk to each other, and as I eavesdropped (not guilty), I manage to pick out the murmurs of 'centaurs' and a man named 'Chiron.' Confused, I gazed out the window to the horses once again.

_Centaurs_? I only see horses. Truth be told, I hadn't really paid attention in school- having ADHD and all. I still have good grades in most of my classes, surprisingly though. _Most_. I don't particularly like Greek Mythology, mostly because I don't see the use of learning about figures and stories that don't exist and hadn't happened in reality. 'How is this going to help me in life? _When_ is this even going to help me in life?' was what I always wondered during class. I don't even care to take notes, and I intentionally failed all of the exams for the class.

So you should probably understand now that I only vaguely know what centaurs are. Half men, half horses; right? Here, however, I see nothing of centaurs; just a bunch of untamed horses. I furrowed my brows at my parents when they waved at the horses, and I once again squinted at the pack, just to check again.

"What are you waving at? I only see horses."

... "Try to look at them more closely." My dad answered, encouraging me to concentrate even harder. The road from here was completely straight, and was barely filled with cars, allowing my father to be able to briefly focus on other things along with pressing on the gas petal and keeping the wheel still.

I tried looking as my father instructed.

"I.." I began, my parents' eyes bore into the back of my head as I began my sentence. "..Don't see anything _but_ horses. Is there something I'm supposed to be able to see?"

My parents sighed in disappointment. Dad twisted his body so that he could face foreword once again as my mother answered me. "Never mind, it's nothing."

I stared at her oddly, questions prodding my cranium every second. However, I decided to question the topic no further.

_Okaaay.. something is definitely up_. I thought wildly, bewildered that I had been annoyed at something as stupid as the fact that my unvoiced questions would be unanswered unless I ask. It was common sense, and yet I'm frustrated at it? What? _And I need to get to the bottom of it_.

I decided to eavesdrop a little longer.

"He can't see through the Mist, Seaweed Brain."

"That can't be true, maybe he just hasn't matured enough yet."

My mom had a deadpanned expression etched out across her face. "Percy, you were his age when you first saw through the Mist. And I was even younger."

"But he needs to be able to prove himself innocent, how can he do that if he can't even see through the Mist? I won't believe it!" Dad, erm, whisper-shouted? "This is the _Helm of Darkness_ we're talking about, Wise Girl. It's _Hades_, this time."

* * *

When we arrived at KFC, I had a sudden urge to pee. So, like any sane person would, I quickly pushed open the car door and rushed to the entrance before even shutting it behind me. One hand was at my crotch and the other was pulling open the door to the entrance. I shouted back to my parents, who were staring at me with puzzled expressions. "I'll be in the bathroom!"

"Wait, Noah! How many buckets of chicken do you want?!" Mom called to me, flailing her arms in the air to grab my attention.

"I don't know!" I told her. "20 large ones?!"

And with that, I made my way to the men's restroom.

Soon enough, I fell back onto the toilet in my stall, feeling both relieved and refreshed at once. When I was finished with, ahem, my 'business', I quickly pulled myself from the seat and repositioned my jeans to get them on.

Within the next few minutes, I really wasn't expecting some guy to come bursting into my stall before I even got the chance to put my belt on. "Woah, hey, this stall is already occupied! Get the hell out!"

I pushed the guy away, but my attempts had faltered seeing as the guy latched his arms onto me, causing me to fall foreword along with him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?! Unfortunately for you; I'm not gay, and I'm definitely not the one to go after if you plan on raping someone! Let me go!"

"Noah Jackson, right?" The guy panted heavily, obviously tired. He had a tuffet of curly brunet hair tucked under a colorful yarn-hat, and a black hoodie atop of a green tee adorning him from torso - up. To finish off his strange choice in clothes, he had beige cargo shorts, knee-length socks and red Adidas. "I'm Pam, you're keeper. Now we need to go while your parents are holding off the Kindly One."

"Wait, _what_? No! I have no idea who you are, and you just completely invaded my stall! How do expect me to believe you? And what the hell's a 'Kindly One'?!" I reasoned, prying 'Pam's' arms off of my body. Pam growled in frustration, simply grabbing my shoulder and dragging me from the destroyed stall, leading me to the exit of the restroom. He stuffed my face with an 'oof' into the slight opening of the restroom's door, letting me have a peek outside.

There, I see what's got to be the most oddest thing I've ever laid eyes on. My dad, engaging in combat with an elderly woman, using a ballpoint pen as a weapon whilst my mother stabbed the agony-screaming elderly woman from behind with a plastic fork. Pam pulled my head back after a few seconds, and looked at me with eyes that clearly said 'I told you so.'

"I only see my stupid parents trying to kill that elderly woman for no reason! And it's absolutely crazy!" I shook his hands off once again, and made my way towards the sink to wash my hands and fasten my belt correctly.

"Now I'm going out there to stop them." I told Pam. "You, get out of here. I don't need a 'keeper,' whatever that is. So you're free to go, meanwhile, I'm going to stop my parents from going to jail."

Pam's wide eyes flashed pleadingly. "Please, just come with me. Your parents'll be fine."

I glared at him sharply, becoming even more annoyed I already was.

"I was hoping I didn't have to do this." He sighed deeply. Then, he grabbed hold of the edge of the sink with both hands, and kicked my head with both of his legs, activating them as if they were springs already waiting to shoot. For a second there, I thought I had just saw hooves and furry donkey legs. I didn't even have enough time to dodge as I processed this.

I was furious at him at this point. Not only did he barge into my personal stall, but he also prevented me from stopping my parents in the process of murder and made me go unconscious. Well, at least I was _about_ to go unconscious. Pam made his way towards me, throwing my limp body over his shoulder with little difficulty (I'm scrawny, okay) once he's got to me.

"I'm going to kill you later." I mumbled to him, barely being able to speak as I slowly slipped away.

I felt him nod. "Okay."

And then everything went black.

Welcome to the beginning of my hectic, havoc-filled messed up life.

* * *

Wow, okay. That ending really seemed rushed, and it's almost as if it had nothing to do with Greek Mythology or PJO at all. Although, no worries! It'll all come in slowly, step by step; chapter by chapter. This story is going to be really dragged out.. I can just tell. Noah still is confused with everything going on, so bare with his stupid-ness for now. xD

Anyway, I'm guessing that most of you are confused on Noah's view of the Mist, right? Okay, let me explain. Noah can not see through the Mist, not yet. Since he's the son of two demigods; not a god or goddess themselves, he could easily be classified as a mere mortal. It'll take time for him to develop the ability to be able to see through the Mist. When Noah first starts his quest off, he'll find that it is extremely difficult for him to successfully complete it, not being able to see through the Mist yet. However, the two demigods/satyr with him will be able to help him with that problem. On the way & throughout the entire adventure, he slowly begins to gradually see more & more until he's completely capable of seeing through it. Understand?

**Please take note that HoO has not happened.**

Now about the SYOC:

- Pm me requesting for the form, and then send the filled form back through the same inbox.

- No Gary Stus or Mary Sues, please.

- Please don't complain if your character doesn't show up as much.

- Both males and females needed.

- Pm me if you have any more questions.

- No children of the big three or maiden goddesses.

Thank you, and see ya!

_Nefelibata-ri_


End file.
